


Food Poisoning

by 2dsickfics



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Fics [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Nausea, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Peter Parker/Spiderman - Food Poisoning fic from my tumblr.





	Food Poisoning

Peter moaned as he leant against the wall of May’s small bathroom. He’d been sitting there for a while, intermittently vomiting yesterdays meals. If he had to guess, it was probably 10 AM, and May didn’t know he was home. She left for work before he had to get up for school this morning.

“Fuck…” the spider mumbled.He knew he should call May and tell her he was sick and not going to school. But then he thought better of it, she was at work and needed the money. Oh well. He’d just need to wallow in his own misery until she came home.

He heard buzzing, suddenly, and looked down to see his phone ringing. It seemed to startle him awake and he wondered when he nodded off. Checking the ID he froze.

It was May.

“Peter.” She sounded disappointed. “Why aren’t you at school?”

“I-” his voice broke into silence. He started again, “I’m not feeling great, May. Honest.”

“I hope you’re not lying to me. The school says you’re out of class- are you skipping?” She jumped to the most irresponsible and not-Peter situation so quickly. It annoyed Peter, but he had no energy to be upset.

“No, I’m just sick. I’ll be fine until you get home, but you should get back to work. I don’t want you to lose time because of me.” He explained guiltily, feeling as though he was taking away something important.

“I don’t know what you think you’re saying, but I’m coming home early to make sure you’re not saying bullshit.” May doesn’t sound convinced at all.

“May, I promise I’m being honest I just-” He breathed deeply as his stomach clenched, “I’m sorry, I’m gonna be sic- _uuURP_!” He belched harshly, dropping his phone and sitting on his knees, letting his head hang over the bowl of the toilet as he gagged lightly. At this point he was just letting his dinner fall from his mouth without effort, bile spilling into the water being the only sound.

“I’m coming home either way.” May said and hung up. She would only take 15 minutes to get home and then he’d be in for it. He just resigned himself to feeling miserable and guilty for the next few days and let more sick fall into the bowl.

He was leaning against the counter when the front door opened and May walked straight to the bathroom. When she saw Peter she immediately softened and reached for his forehead.

“Mild fever, vomiting… headache?” May lists his symptoms. 

He nods slightly.

“Sounds like food poisoning to me. Sorry for getting upset before; I should have known you wouldn’t skip.” she sounds guilty and he wants to reassure her that it’s not her fault but instead he leans forward and dribbles another mouthful of his stomach’s contents into the toilet.

“Wow, you’re pretty much empty. Must be exhausted.” She reads his mind, he’s sure of it, “Wanna go back to bed? I’ll get you some water and you can sleep.”

“Ugh, yeah. Maybe get a bucket, though-” And he’s gagging again dryly.

“Yeah.” May agrees.


End file.
